1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to methods and systems for detecting failures in pipe structures, and more particularly to a system and method for detecting breakage, rupture or malfunctioning of one or more components, such as an armor wire, and the like, of a complex pipe or cable, such as flexible pipe structure, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
The complexity of tubular structures, for example, used in oil and gas subsea exploration is increasing to satisfy the many requirements in terms of thermal behavior, geometry, multiple fluid flows, flexibility and mechanical characteristics. Some of the configurations for such structures include pipe in pipe, insulated pipe and multiple pipe bundles. Umbilicals or risers may be used to connect wells or facilities at the sea bed to floating facilities, and the like, at the sea surface. However, such connections are subject to structural failure, for example, due to fatigue, corrosion, erosion or blockage, and the like, and which can be caused by the deposition of parts of the flow components (such as wax, hydrates, scales, asphaltenes, etc.) on such structures. Accordingly, there is a need to monitor such connections and structures in order to prevent such structural failure.